379:CLST goes Up, Up, and Away
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Tired of being left out, Senon pretends to be a hero. Meanwhile, a new group of heroes known as the Earth Protectors come in and have a hacking havoc.
1. Tell me about the incident

It was a dark room, "Ooh" a man said, "Are we playing Blind Man's Buff?"

The light open, Mr. Turner started to scream and fall. Stitch helped him up, "File 9421/ 54T" said a familiar voice, "Agent Poe Dameron interrogating"

"I remember you" recalled Mr. Turner, "Your one of the supervisors for Supers Day at that school, named after that Spanish explorer."

"I remember you too" Poe replied, "Your son already stated your name, now tell me about the incident."

"This whole thing started a few days ago" explained Mr. Turner.

**48 hours ago**

Pleakley was giving The Backyard Gang cooking lessons. He was teaching them how to cook up some macaroni salad with celery sticks, figuring it would be healthful than macaroni and cheese and potato chips. Unfortunately, Donna accidentally spilled some of the sauce for the macaroni salad and tossed it on Pleakley. "Donna" shouted Pleakley, "You should be more careful about the sauce!"

Unknown to Pleakley, he accidentally placed his hand in the boiling water, which caused him to burn like crazy. This made The Backyard Gang laugh at him.

He rushed out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria, where the staff for the Jr Division is putting up the decor for Supers Day Saturday. He ran around the room, until Principal Skywalker grabbed a hold of him, "Are you giving The Backyard Gang cooking lessons Pleakley?" asked Principal Skywalker.

"I am" Pleakley complained, "But they've made it into a food fight!"

Inside, he looked at his grand-niece and her friends and said with a smile, "Nice job on your targeting skills."

Pleakley wasn't okay with it at all. Then Principal Skywalker told them that some people in this world are heartless and use others to get what they want. "I hate to see the next victim who gets being used." Principal Skywalker said.

Meanwhile in an abandoned mattress warehouse. A young woman named, "Nina" was working on a project called, "Earth Protectors" which is an eco-friendly program. Her boss, Malcolm, on the other hand, had other reasons. "Listen, Nina," he said, "We're going to give this a run at the Susan B Anthony School for Girls"

Nina believed the lie and let him take care of the program. Little did she know, is that he was planning to brainwash the victims into getting what he wants. He stopped by a bank to test his project on. The banker told him that he had $5.00 in his bank, then the program brainwashed him, "We better make that $50s and $100s" he said as the brainwashed bankers gave him and his crew the money.

As they were continuing giving him the money, one of the guards sneezed, causing them to snap out of their brainwashing.

"What's going on here?" asked the banker.

"Ugh" replied Malcom, "I can explain.

"SECURITY!" shouted the banker

Back at Juan Garrindo Academy, CLST got an instant message from Mr. D'Amo about the bank robbery.

Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, HARMONIZE.

On their trusty steeds, they rushed off to the bank to find out what was going on.

Inside the school, Senon was getting jealous of his older sister being a hero, "Y'all still a hero to Corazana" replied Randy, "By the way, ain't y'all going to sit with her at lunch in the courtyard."

"Yeah" Ned recalled, "I heard The Backyard Gang got into a little food fight in the cafeteria kitchen."

"Your right" replied Senon, "Ever since Donna came to Earth, she's been causing a few problems."

"Excuse me" shouted Mr. Turner with a pencil t-shirt, "Is this the Pencil Convention."

"No" answered Senon, "This is a school, I think you got the wrong place."

"And the Pencil Convention is in Las Vegas," Miles said, "I read about it on Splashface."

"Las Vegas" shouted Mr. Turner, "This happens every year!

**Present time.**

"Every year" Mr. Turner replied, "I go on the wrong flight to The Pencil Convention and end up missing the cool things."

"Enough about The Pencil Convention," Poe replied, "What happened next?"


	2. Sibling Rivalry

Our heroes arrived at the bank to ask questions about what happened, "I'm telling you" the banker said, "After Malcom Quinman came in, some program known as Earth Protects hypnotized us into giving us money."

"Malcom Quinman" asked Cho "The ecologist."

"He's the founder of Earth Protectors, the computer ecology program." Lec recalled,

Star realized something "Aren't The Planeteers going to be here for Supers Day?" she asked.

"They are" Cho answered, "Along with Timmy Turner, we better tell him that his father is here, because he thought this was the pencil convention. I saw him disrupting my Spanish class today talking about his old pet rabbit, "Señorita Carrot"

"Then we'll have a talk eco with eco." Star said.

Back at school, the school was having lunch. Cho, Lec, Sunny, Teal, and Star decided to have lunch at the courtyard with Cora, The Backyard Gang, Senon, Miles, Randy, and Ned, just so they won't give The Backyard Gang ideas on dangerous skateboarding stunts. "So girls" Miles said, "How are things at the bank"

"The tellers said that they didn't know what happened" Teal explained, "No guns, nor note, no nothing."

"Unless they were brainwashed" Cho said, "They said that after Malcom showed up, they became brainwashed."

"Do they need spidey actions" asked Miles.

"No Miles" replied Sunny, "We got this. at middle school age, you need time for friends."

Senon just walked into the corner with a juice box. Miles, Randy, Ned and Corazana were concerned, "¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?(What she got that I don't)" Senon growled in jealousy.

"Now, now, Senon" Randy said, "Remember what jealousy can do to you."

"I know" Senon replied, "I don't want to end up like Scar from the Lion King."

"Your not like any of the other superheroes out there" Corazana replied, "Flame Guy, Rocket Man, Jello Girl, you are a hero inside."

Principal Skywalker came into the courtroom with some good news, "That was Principal Korrapati of the Susan B Anthony School for Girls" explained Principal Skywalker, "She was showing the Earth Protectors program to her student."

"We're not so sure about this" Senon said, "But we're going to take it for precaution"

Back at the warehouse, Nina was mad at Malcom for robbing the bank with the Earth Protectors program, she knew that it only works for teenagers. "Now we have a bunch of Magical Fairy Pony Superheroes after us" Malcom groaned, "But as soon as we take care of them, nothing will stop us."

At the Veron apartment, Senon, Miles, Randy, and Ned were looking at the CDS. Senon felt bothered, "There's something not right about these programs." Senon replied.

"I better skip this, too" Miles replied, "This looks kind of creepy."

"You and your homework abortions Miles" said Ned, "Rand and I are going to do it, we don't wanna get in trouble with the teacher again."

"Not after you hacked into the computer systems to change nerd grades in gym." Senon recalled,

"Yeah" replied Ned, "I had to lie and say that I was looking at female model pics, but Principal Skywalker gave me detention for it."

The next day, Senon and Miles showed up to see that their class was all wearing blue and eating chocolate, "This is getting weird" Miles said.

"I know" Senon, "I got some blue jackets in my locker so no one would suspect what's going on."

As they were walking in, Mr. Turner slept in the janitor's closet, much to the high-schoolers dismay.

**Present Time**

"You slept in the janitor's closet" asked Mr. Dameron

"I spent all my money on airport food and a two way ticket" Mr. Turner explained, "It was a good thing that a homeless shelter took me in.

"You're a hobo" Stitch laughed.

The other experiments started to laugh at him, "Stop laughing" Poe said as the Experiments turned away, "Now tell us what happened next"


	3. Senor Skater

In the hallways, Nina and Malcom saw what was going on. "Look at them," whispered Nina, "Their all wearing blue."

Little did they know is that Randy and Ned were both walking along while Malcom and Nina were thinking of ideas of their brainwashing schemes, "What should we teach them next" asked Nina, "Recycling, composting, love of Tofu"

The words from Nina's mouth snapped Ned and Randy out of their brainwashing troubles, "What just happened?" Ned asked.

"I don't know" Randy replied, "But I feel like I've became a Blue Ranger."

"Me too" Ned replied, "We better get Miles and Senon fast."

After they left, Nina decided to head back to the van to plan her next Earth Protectors project. On his communicator, Malcolm warned his cohorts about her Eco-plans, "She won't rest until she saves the ozone, feed the hungry and make meat-eating illegal." "Soon we'll have 20,000 minds under our control."

"Are you sure you want to do this" said a guard, "We better lay low until the Pony Puniheads give up."

"No" Malcom whispered, "I won't rest until every mind in the world is under my control. Nobody will stop us."

"Except Nina" replied a cohort.

"I know" smiled Malcolm, "Let's get burning."

Later, Randy and Ned were telling Miles and Senon about what happened, "But how did you guys snap out of your Blue-Loving, Chocolate-Craving trance?" asked Senon.

"Apparently" Ned suggested, "The word, "tofu" snapped us out of it, becaus I can't stand the health substitute that taste like no flavor."

"And I'm a true Southern boy" Randy replied, "We need our meat."

"Check this out" shouted Flash as he showed his phone.

"Mr. Thompsn" shouted the teacher, "What did we say about using cellphones in class"

"I know teach" Flash replied, "But there's a girl being trapped in a mattress warehouse."

"This is terrible" the teacher exclaimed, "Don't panic kids"

"We better tell Cho later" Senon replied.

"What do you mean, "Later" whispered Miles.

"Because it's time for Senor Skater to save the day." Senon whispered.

"There's no such thing as Señor Skater" Randy whispered.

"There is now." smiled Senon.

As most of the class were looking at Flash's phone, Senon snuck out. Besides Miles, Randy, and Ned. MJ noticed too, "Jealousy?" asked MJ.

The three boys nodded their heads.

At Sky High, Star was giving a lecture about stretching superheroes, "And that's the story about the superhero Reach" Star said as the students in Hero History applauded, "Now let's talk about flying. Can anyone tell me the basics of flying"

"No one respects a superhero that slouches" answered a student wearing a wing t-shirt

"Plus you have to practice flying at night, so no one could catch you." answered a student wearing a rocket t-shirt

"Fly in costume" answered a student wearing a superhero t-shirt

"and keep your eyes open" answered a student wearing a fairy t-shirt

On her Royal Magic Wand, Star saw that there was danger by the mattress warehouse. "Someone's in trouble" Star said, "That's all we have for the hero Reach and flying for today class. Now to avoid panicking, please let the teacher know about what to do."

Star ran off to hitch a ride on Rarity, "Darling" asked Rarity, "Are you sure avoiding a lecture is a good idea. Principal Power is not going to like it."

"I know" replied Star, "But someone has to help and the fire dept won't make it in time."

_Generosity_

On their diamond hoverboard, Star and Rarity took off to the burning mattress warehouse.

Once there, they saw fireman blocking the mattress warehouse. "Great golly" Rarity exclaimed, "Someone is making an insult to super fashion!"

Star didn't know what she meant, until she saw a Latino superhero wearing skateboard apparel a towel from the JGA gym, and a mask, "Never fear" shouted the superhero wearing the badly made costume, "Senor Skater is here!"

Star thought that Senor Skater looked familiar. "Mayday, mayday" shouted Joy on her communicator, "Cho and Twilight at high noon."

"Oh good" Star replied, "Maybe they can help us about the psycho Señor Skater."

On the ground, Star asked, "Girls, do you know who is that Señor Skater"

"Oh we know who he is" replied Cho in anger as she went in."

Inside the burning mattress warehouse, Senon was looking for survivors when he spotted Nina coughing, "It's okay Amiga" he said, "I'm here to help."

"Are you sure your a real hero?" Nina asked.

"Si" replied Senon, "Vamonos"

Quickly, they made their way outside, "Hot, hot hot" shouted Senon, "Where is that hose?"

"Let's just use a ladder" Nina suggested as they climbed up.

Cho got outside to see Senor Skater and Nina escaping. They both landed safely on the crash pad, but Senon got on the ground by accident, "Is that?" Cho asked as Senon acidentally removed his mask, "Senon"

"I don't know any Senon?" lied Senon.

"Yeah you do" Ned replied he came up, "He's you señor."

Miles and Randy came up too with an angry Poe Dameron behind them, "Guys" Senon replied, "How did they found out about my Senor Skater charade?

"It's Principal Skywalker's force powers" Miles explained, "He can sense danger."

"NSA job" shouted Poe, "Nothing to see here."

Later, they were in the principal's office, talking about Senon's charade, "We're very disappointed, hermano" Cho growled, "I mean going off pretending to be a superhero. This is the fireman's duty to put out fires, not you!"

"I never meant to hurt anyone" Senon replied.

"I know" Cho replied as she calmed down, "But I love you no matter what, super or not. Your always the wild and rambunctious Senon Veron. I bet Cora would've been proud of you when we got back."

**Present time.**

Mr. Turner, Stitch, Sparky, Angel, Sample, and Felix were laughing about Senon's little performance, "I mean that was totally crazy saving Nina." he said, "It's not compared to my Nogman costume."

"Yeah" growled Poe, "Nogman incident 2004, where you made the entire Dimsdale covered in rotten egg nog."

"The grocery store overstocked on some after New Years Eve" shouted Mr. Turner, "I had to use it all up."

"You realize that's a waste of good egg nog" growled Poe.

"No" Mr. Turner replied.

"Now let's continue on about how you found out about CLST" Poe replied.


	4. It's not the cape

In the sewers, Malcolm and his gang, "Did you get a load of that Señor Skater" said one of his henchmen, "What a phony"

"I know" Malcolm laughed, "Doesn't he ever learned that this is a REAL hero's job."

"Not like the police, firemen, or paramedics" replied another henchman.

"About this Señor Skater" Malcolm replied, "I heard the leader calling him Senon. Now think, how many Latino boys named Senon are here in New York that loves skateboarding and befriend three stooges named Miles, Randy, and Ned?"

"Ugh," said henchmen, "One"

"Yup" answered Malcolm, "Mr. Senon Veron. I say we go to the skate park for a little snack."

Later at the skate park, Mrs. Veron was giving out french fries to some skaters when she saw Malcolm and his gang, "CAn I help you, gentlemen."

"Can I help you?" asked Bryssa

"We like an order of steak." Malcolm said, "I'm buying for me and my crew"

"We don't serve steak" Bryssa replied, "But we serve steak-burgers, I did for my son's friend Randy for his birthday last year."

"Could you check again just to make sure?" asked Malcolm as the computer showed the Earth Protectors hypnosis program.

Later at the bank, a brainwashed Miss. Veron came in, "Pardon" Miss. Veron said, "Esto es un atraco(This is a stick up)"

After she robbed the bank, Malcolm came up to her and said, "Now I have a little errand for those heroes."

The next day, Cho woke up from all the commotion from last night. Senon and Corazana woke up and raced Cho to the kitchen, which Corazana won of course, "And we all know the prize" Corazana replied, "Seconds on orange juice."

As Corazana was looking through the fridge for the juice, she saw a note, "Una nota" asked Cho as she read it

_Dear Kids_

_I'll be working late._

_Be sure to eat lots of meat_

_Love, Mama._

Cho thought that the note was a bit strange.

"We should get to Supers Day after breakfast" Cho suggested "We don't wanna keep Principal Skywalker waiting"

Later at the cafeteria, all sorts of superheroes were there for the occasion, including The Planeteer and Timmy Turner, who also known as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder.

"Principal Skywalker" shouted Cho, "We need to talk"

"Sure thing" Principal Skywalker replied.

"Ever since came here two days ago" Cho explained, "Everyone acted crazy. First, everyone started wearing blue and started eating chocolate. Now my mother has disappeared with a strange note as the only trace."

"Yo guys" shouted Wheeler, "You should check out this New York news."

_Crazy lady robs a bank._

"Is that Mom?" Cho asked.

"Wait a minute" Corazana exclaimed, "That note is a fake."

Cho decided that she and the rest of CLST should find her. Senon wanted to come, but Cho blocked him, "Stay here" Cho replied, "We don't want you to miss out on Timmy Turner's Cleft Attacks."

During the lecture, Senon was still feeling upset, because of his embarrassment., "Don't worry about it, Dude" Ned replied, "This is more of a big personal thing."

Miles then looks at his Spiderman watch and thinks he should stop them, "It's not the cape that makes you a hero" Timmy said, "It's the heart."

Inspired, Senon decided to go and find his sister and save their mother, "Miles, Randy, and Ned" whispered Senon, "Let' go save my mom."

The four boys took off, but Corazana noticed them and follows them, "Hold on" Corazana shouted, "I'm coming with you"

"Sis" Senon replied, "It's too dangerous"

"I don't care" Corazana replied as she hopped on her brother's skateboard, "You guys could use a little Small Power"

"She's right" Randy replied, "She is your little sister."

On their skateboards, they took off to save the day.


	5. True Heroes

CLST arrives at Earth Protectores Headquarters, thanks to a little Joy power. "So this is where the enemy is hiding," Lec said.

Teal found a window and our heroes snuck in there.

As they got inside the place, they saw a mask that belongs to Señor Skater. The minute they grabbed the mask, they realized that it was a trap. They were blocked in a cage, "Hello!" shouted a blindfolded Bryssa, "What's going on here?

"MOM!" Cho shouted.

"Well, well well" Malcolm smiled evilly, "The world-famous CLST are agents of the NSA. I should've known."

"What's the deal," Cho asked, "Brainwashing schoolchildren and kidnapping my mama."

"Easy Senorita," replied Malcolm, "We're just doing this for a little dough. I'll make oodles in hypnotizing these twerps."

"MALCOLM!" shouted Nina, "I came out of the bathroom with organic soap, only to find you trapping the famous CLST and kidnapping a lady."

"Put her in the cage," Malcolm said as his guards locked her with CLST.

"I should've known" Nina replied, "From the time when you bought that beef jerky and littered to the time where you bought a cow-skinned belt, claiming that it died of natural causes."

"Your so gullible" Malcolm sneered.

Outside, Senon, Miles, Randy, Ned, and Corazana arrived at Earth Protectors HQ, "Here we are" Ned replied, "Earth Protectors Headquarters. It's amazing what contact info on the program could do"

They found the opened window that CLST left behind. After they snuck by a box of bubble wrap, they saw our heroes trapped. They knew that they couldn't use their powers, because of the lasers. "I got an idea" whispered Senon.

Senon got out a tube and started to use it as a megaphone, "Listen up" shouted Senon from the tube, "This is the police, you have three seconds until we open fire."

"1" shouted Miles

"2" shouted Randy

"3" shouted Ned.

Senon, Miles, Randy, and Ned started popping the bubblewrap while Malcolm and his gang started to duck and cover.

Cora snuck by her mother and untied her. Bryssa removed her blindfold to see her youngest child, "Cora" she smiled.

"It's okay Mom" whispered Cora, "We're here to save you and CLST."

"Hi, Cora" shouted Star as she covered her mouth.

Malcolm told his head to see Cora, "A little girl wandering off" smiled Malcolm, "You shouldn't talk to strangers."

"YEAH!" Corazana shouted, "But you kidnapped my mama you banditos."

Before Malcolm and his boys had a chance to attack Bryssa and Corazana, pencil started flying from nowhere. "Free pencils" shouted Mr. Turner. "From me, Mr. Turner."

"How did he find us?" Miles asked.

"I see you boys sneaking out of Supers Day" Mr. Turner explained, "So I followed you."

Malcolm and his cohorts saw their chance to escape, but Miles transformed and stopped them with his spiderwebs. Ned hacked into the system and freed out heroes, "Do you think we should do a memory wiping" Star suggested, "In case they try to find out about Sky High."

"We should" replied Cho

"It's best if I forget this, too," Nina said, "This is my biggest regret."

With a little MAGIC, Cho knocked out Malcolm, his boys, and Nina.

Later, The NSA was arresting Malcolm and his cooks for the whole Earth Protectors charade. Nina, on the other hand, was going to be taken to the hospital and the doctors will tell her that she passed out.

"One of the best things about having someone knowing your super-secret is that they needed someone to talk to." Cho smiled.

"Really," asked Senon.

"Yeah" Cho answered, "Mom knows our secrets and lets us be ourselves."

"Plus some supers who want to sing can use some lessons from our parents." Sunny smiled.

"And my parents help make video games based on them." Teal replied, "Just as long as they change their real names to avoid suspicion."

"I helped too" Mr. Turner, "I'm also the superhero Nog Man, defender of egg nog!"

"Magic" shouted Cho as Mr. Turner became unconscious, "We better get Mr. Dameron and tell him what's going on"

**Present Time**

"And that's what happened" Mr. Turner explained, "Though my favorite part is where I did my Nog Man battle cry, "Nog Man Away" followed by my Victims soccer team call, "Don't Hurt Me"

Stitch, Sparky, Angel, Sample, and Felix started to laugh because Mr. Turner was making a fool of himself again, "Did you tell anyone else about this" Mr. Dameron asked.

"I told my wife" Mr. Turner explained, "But she thought I was drinking too much rotten egg nog again."

"Egg nog is for Christmas," Stitch said.

Poe started to activate the memory eraser, "I wish I could forget what happened and go to my pencil convention."

"You will Mr. Turner," Mr. Dameron said as he fired the amnesia dart to his head, "You will"

**The End.**


End file.
